


Conversations with a Dog

by Starofwinter



Series: Beyond the Sea au [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Gen, Guitars, Magical Realism, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Jango just wants to look out for Anomaly.





	Conversations with a Dog

Jango sighs as he looks at the rangy gray dog sleeping on the concrete by the truck.  “An’ika, you can’t keep doing that.  Somebody’s gonna hit you, and Mischief is out of town for the week.  Who’s gonna heal you then, huh?”  Anomaly doesn’t look up at him, but the slow wave of his tail means he’s just ignoring him.

“You don’t have to turn back, but you gotta come inside.  I’m not springing you from the pound again.”  A lie - Jango would do it without hesitation - but still.  He doesn’t want to put Anomaly through that if he doesn’t need to.  

Anomaly heaves a sigh and picks himself up, trotting into the surf shop after Jango, a little slower on three legs.  He sits down and Anomaly leans into his legs, heaving a sigh.  “Yeah, I know, ad’ika.  You gonna be alright?”  Jango smiles as he scratches behind his ears, Anomaly’s tail thumping on the bamboo floor.  “Too much going on in that head of yours?  It’s okay, you just stay here as long as you need, it’s alright.”

He settles down at Jango’s feet, curling up, resting his chin on the top of his foot.  Jango picks up his guitar; there’s no customers midday, and he managed to finish all his paperwork, so he can just relax - there are things he could do, but he’d rather stay here and keep an eye on his adopted son, and playing the guitar is a nice enough way to pass the time.  Besides, he knows Anomaly likes it.  He hums along as he picks out a tune, and he smiles as Anomaly’s eyes close and he falls asleep.  

No, there’s nothing else quite as important as this right now.


End file.
